percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Lanson Gate and the Spirits of Mischief, Chapter 2
I Get Robbed By The Keebler Elves I soon discovered that my search for clues wasn’t going to get very far. I started my information hunt at the cabins of the major gods first, and began to work my way down. But all the Campers I asked said they hadn’t even heard of the necklace, and were too busy searching for their own missing things to help. When it was time for dinner, I trudged to the Dining Pavilion along with the others feeling like I had let Marie down. When the eating was finished and we had all made our offerings to the Gods, Chiron stood up to make an announcement. “Campers, there seems to be a strange thing happening to most of us. Important and personal items are disappearing from cabins and no one knows why. Even my Frank Sinatra tapes have vanished.” Whoa. This was starting to get serious if Chiron’s stuff was starting to go missing. “Well, we already know who’s doing it!” yelled out a girl from Aphrodite Cabin. “Hermes Cabin!” “That’s not true and you know it!” Nolan Swift yelled back. “Oh yeah?” an Apollo kid countered. “Then why are you all the only ones that haven’t lost anything yet?” Okay, this was starting to get ridiculous. “I haven’t lost anything either,” I said as I stood up. “So that accusation is just wrong. I’m actually looking into this mystery myself, and I promise that I will find everyone’s stuff.” Multiple people looked at me, indignant. I didn’t blame them; I hadn’t even been claimed yet, so how could I find everyone’s stuff? “If you promise, you should swear on the River Styx.” the Apollo kid said. Other people started to nod their heads. “No,” I replied. “No oaths. I’m doing this because I want to, not because I have too.” I swear when I said that, Chiron briefly smiled. Then his face turned into a grimace. “Well, congratulations Mister Gate. You are now in charge of the safe return of all of our personal belongings. Unfortunately, I now have to say that the canoe race is canceled due to this search. To the fire, Campers. Maybe the Apollo Cabin can cheer us up with some new songs!” Everyone started to head towards the campfire, but not me. I headed for the Undetermined Cabin. If I was going to find everyone’s missing possessions, then I wanted to get some sleep in first. I entered the cabin that only housed me, plopped down on my bunk, and before I knew it I had fallen asleep. I was floating in some sort of silvery fog still wearing my black jeans and Camp T-shirt and was unable to make out my surroundings. And then I voice spoke to me. “You do not know me Lanson, but I know you. The way the other gods claim their children doesn’t seem fitting to me, so I my children go through a series of ‘labors’ so to speak to be recognized as a child of mind. Lanson, you must find strength in your beliefs, strength within yourself, and strength in letting go. Once these three tasks are complete, I will name you my son. Make me proud, son.” And then a loud crash woke me up. **** “You clumsy oaf!” whispered a high, squeaky voice. “You’ll ruin the merchandise.” “Sorry brother!” whispered back a lower, husky voice. “But this kid doesn’t have much stuff anyway. I mean, how much do you really think we’re going to get for his dressers?” I opened my eyes and stifled a yawn as I heard those two voices. It was the middle of the night. Who the heck could be in my cabin? “Nick, this kid seriously has nothing of value!” said the high, squeaky voice. “I know, Trick! Nothing at all!” replied the lower, husky voice. And then the voice gasped. “Hey, look at this. An actual silver drachma! I think we can sell it for a decent amount of cash. What do you think, brother?” I woke fully awake at that. These guys were trying to steal my stuff! I tried to jump out of bed… and fell flat on my face. “What the…” I muttered. My hands and feet felt like they were tied together, but I couldn’t see any rope. The two voices shrieked. “Hey, he’s awake. They never wake up!” complained Nick. Somehow I used my own body weight to flip over enough so that I could see my captors, and when I gained sight of them, I almost couldn’t believe it. They were short and plump, wearing brown cotton pants. One of them wore a white shirt and a chef’s hat, while the other wore a little red cap and green coat. They both had short brown hair. But what really struck me the most was that their eyes were pointed, like an elf’s. Nick and Trick looked exactly like the Keebler Elves from the cookie commercials. It took all my willpower not to laugh. “What are you doing?” I growled, still trying to break free from my bindings. “What does it look like we’re doing?” said the one with the red cap, who turned out to be Trick. “We’re making off with your stuff.” “Why are you stealing my stuff?” I asked politely. I heard a small tear, and I realized the invisible rope that was binding me was starting to snap. I needed to keep them talking. “Because it’s fun of course!” Trick said in tone that made it seem like I was nine cokes short of a six pack. “I think he’s kind of slow.” Nick commented thoughtfully, rubbing his chin. Trick nodded. “I’m not slow!” I shot back, struggling. “Who are you guys?” Trick opened his mouth with amazement. “You’ve never heard of us? We’re quite famous you know. We even met Heracles, before he was all immortal and stuff.” Nick grinned before grimacing. “Yeah, before he got all mean and stuff. Well, meaner. He was already mean. We stole his clothes and tracked us down. That wasn’t fun at all.” Trick nodded. “Not funny at all. We’re Kobaioi, spirits of mischief. New York Branch.” “New York Branch?” I smiled in satisfaction when the ropes came undone, but I quickly made it seem like they hadn’t. “There are more of you?” Nick smiled proudly. “Of course. Whenever there’s mischief to be called, we’re on it. Hermes especially loves us…” Trick grunted. “But that’s not important. So we’re just going to take your valuables and go on our way. Adios, amigo!” “No your not,” I stood up and kicked away the ropes around my feet, then winced as I rubbed my wrists. Nick and Trick shrieked again. “You two have been the ones stealing everyone’s stuff haven’t you? I can’t let you just escape.” The two Kobaioi turned towards each other and grinned. “Oh yeah? Then you’ll just have to catch us first!” And then they were gone. I blinked and quickly ran outside, but I could no sign of either of them. “Crap, they must’ve turned invisible.” I had practiced with Aldrea enough to learn a lot about invisibility. But I had also learned how to track those kinds of people: Invisibility didn’t equal stealth. And Nick and Trick sounded like a herd of baby buffalo on the move. I ran after their loud footsteps and tried not to curse as I bumped my bare toes on numerous rocks in the dark. I suddenly realized that Nick and Trick were heading into the woods, and my heart skipped a beat. I had heard stories about the woods. Monsters roamed within them, along with entrances to ancient places that should be long forgotten. Going in there during the day with five other people was one thing. Going in there at night with no weapons whatsoever was probably suicide. So why are you doing this? A voice inside my head muttered, and I froze. Why are you risking your own life for the possessions of others who don’t even trust you? You should just walk away Lanson Gate. The scary thought: I actually started to turn around and walk away. And then a picture of Marie crying because I couldn’t find her necklace entered my head and new fuel burn it’s way into my spirit and gave me courage. “Shut up voice. I have work to do,” I muttered and I ran into the woods. “A promise is a promise. I will find that necklace.” Previous: Lanson Gate and the Spirits of Mischief, Chapter 1 Next: Lanson Gate and the Spirits of Mischief, Chapter 3 Category:Chapter Page Category:Lanson Gate and the Spirits of Mischief